Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: Lorelai's parents get custody of Rory and refuse to let Lorelai see her. A heartbroken Lorelai moves to a small town known as Stars Hollow. Fast Forward ten years, Lorelai is dating her best friend, Luke Danes and is working on being a better person for her daughter. What happens when Rory shows up one day, wanting to meet her mother ten years later?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*10 years ago*

"How could you do this!?" Lorelai Gilmore demands tearfully. "She's my daughter. You know I can't afford a lawyer like you can."

"Oh Lorelai honestly, you need to stop being so selfish." Her mother, Emily Gilmore, scolds. "You were going to keep Rory from us. It's time you put her needs ahead of your own. Do you honestly think you can raise and provide for her like she deserves?"

"I can do better than you can!" The seventeen year old exclaims. "At least Rory would know that she was loved. Unlike I did."

"Lorelai, stop acting like the world revolves around you." Richard warns. "Rory will have everything she needs, and if you can prove to us that you're ready, you can take Rory back."

Lorelai couldn't believe this. She knew exactly what her parents were trying to do. The wanted to mold Rory into the perfect daughter. They were going to use her to replace Lorelai. There was nothing Lorelai could do. Her heart was breaking.

"Please, don't take her from me." Lorelai sobs. "She's all I have. I love her."

For a split second, there's guilt in Richard's eyes. It's gone almost as quick as it came. Lorelai knew that her father was doing what Emily wanted, and he wouldn't change his mind now. She was going to lose her daughter.

"You may visit her on Fridays once we've decided you are stable." Emily says showing absolutely no emotion. "You should leave. Rory will be up from her nap soon, you wouldn't to upset her."

"Can I at least say goodbye to her!?" Lorelai cries. Emily sighs, but she gives Lorelai the okay.

Lorelai makes her way to the nursery and leans over the crib railing. She gently strokes the sleeping baby's cheek, and tries her best to hold it together. Lorelai reaches over to Rory's dresser and pulls down a stuffed bear that had been Lorelai's as a child. She places the brown bear into the crib.

"We're gonna be apart for a little while," Lorelai tells the baby, even though she's still sleeping soundly. "So if you ever miss me, you'll have your teddy bear. I know it's not the same, and I'm so sorry it's gotta be this way. Just know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and that I love you more than anything in the whole world."

"That's enough." Emily's voice says from the doorway of the room.

With a final kiss to Rory's head, Lorelai exits the nursery. She feels heavier and more pathetic than ever before. Her parents had officially taken everything from her. She had nothing.

*Present day*

The diner was at its lunch rush when Lorelai enters to receive her coffee and to see her boyfriend. She and Luke had been friends since she'd moved here, and after nearly 9 years of friendship, they'd admitted their feelings for eachother.

"Hey, I'm glad you're here." Luke smiles when he sees his girlfriend. He leans across the counter to give her a hello kiss. "How was work?"

"Mia was out sick today so it was a little crazy. I think I'm just gonna head upstairs and take a nap." Lorelai explains. Luke still had a bed upstairs, but he had moved in with Lorelai not long ago. "If you don't mind that is."

"Of course not." Luke assures her. Lorelai gives him another kiss, takes her coffee, and heads up the stairs.

Lorelai sighs when she enters the apartment. She felt a sudden sadness that happened every once in awhile. The pain over losing Rory had never fully gone away, and some days were much worse than others. Even after Lorelai had gotten on her feet, her parents wouldn't let her take Rory. Lorelai knew she still would never win in a courtroom against them. They had money and power. She was an inn manager. As much as she wished things were different, this was the way things were. Her daughter had grown up without her, and she hated it.

The next day the inn is even busier than usual. Some out of town group was staying for the weekend, and Mia was still sick. Lorelai, Sookie, and Michel were all overwhelmed by the time lunch hit. Lorelai was counting down the hours until she could go home and see Luke.

"There is someone here for you." Michel's french accent says.

"Did they say who?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't ask questions." Michel reminds her with an eye roll. Lorelai sighs. She was not really in the mood for Michel's attitude.

After taking a deep breath, Lorelai heads to the lobby. She scans for anyone she might notice. Michel gestures to the sofa where a brunette is sitting with her nose in a book. Lorelai doesn't have any clue who she's about to meet. She walks over to the girl, and the second the girl looks up, Lorelai knows.

"Rory." She gasps almost inaudibly.

"You must be Lorelai." Rory says. She sets her book down and stands up. "I didn't know if I should make an appointment or not. "If this is a bad time for you, I can come back another day. I mean it might be hard sneaking away from grandma and grandpa-"

"This is perfect." Lorelai tells her daughter softly. "Come on, let's talk somewhere a little more private."

Lorelai leads Rory to a back meeting room. Her mind was racing. She's imagined this moment so many times, and now it was here. She'd had no time to prepare for this. What did she say? Why was Rory here now? She'd always thought if her daughter came to find her it would be years from now. Rory was only ten. How had she gotten all the way from Hartford to Stars Hollow alone?

"You're probably wondering why am I here." Rory begins once they're seated.

"Uh...yeah." Lorelai admits. "Not that I mind, I mean I'm glad to see you, you have no idea."

"If you're so happy to see me why did you leave me?" Rory asks bluntly. Lorelai is a bit taken back. "I mean they told me you were really young, but you never even came to visit. I understand that it was probably hard…"

"Rory…" Lorelai had no idea what to tell Rory. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know if the truth would cause her daughter more pain. "Your grandparents….they wanted what was best for you. They didn't think that was me."

"They said you didn't want me." Rory tells her mother, looking a little sad. "I always thought…"

"No, Rory, you were the only good thing in my life. Leaving you was not my choice and it was the worse thing I ever had to do." Lorelai says moving closer to her daughter. She starts to reach out for her, but decides against it. She didn't want to make Rory uncomfortable. "I have always wanted to be in your life. They just wouldn't let me."

"Why would they do that?" Rory asks crying. "You're their daughter."

"My parents and I have always had a very difficult relationship, hun." Lorelai says softly. "We've never seen eye to eye on anything. I promise you, though, if you want me to be, I'll be here. I won't allow them to keep us apart ever again."

"I do want that." Rory says with a small smile. "I knew that they weren't telling the whole truth. That's why I came here. I bought a bus ticket and came to see you. I don't want to go back to their house. Please, don't make me."

Lorelai throws all reasoning out the window and pulls her daughter to her. She didn't care how hard she had to fight. She wouldn't let things go back to the way they were. She was going to be a mother to her daughter, just like she should have been all along.

Luke and Lorelai had set Rory up in the small bedroom downstairs in their house. Lorelai knew she couldn't hide her daughter here for ever, but for tonight she just wanted to be with her family. Luke had been so happy for his girlfriend when he heard the news. He knew she'd always felt so horrible for not being there for Rory. If she'd had the choice, Luke knew Lorelai would have done anything to get Rory back. He was so glad she'd found that missing piece of her puzzle.

"She's perfect, right?" Lorelai asks Luke as they snuggle on the couch. Rory had fallen asleep as soon as they'd tucked her in.

"She is." Luke agree, he kisses Lorelai's temple. "She looks just like you." This makes Lorelai grin.

"Thank you, for being so great." Lorelai tells him. "I know things might get tough, but I am so glad you're here."

"She's your daughter, Lorelai. I love her already just because of that. We will figure this out together." Luke promises. Lorelai smiles and snuggles closer to him. Tomorrow she'd deal with everything, tonight she was just going to be happy.

Luke is the first awake, as usual. Normally he would already have left for the diner, but he wanted be there in case Lorelai needed him today. He'd called in some of his staff and explained that he needed the day off. Since this was a very rare occurrence, they didn't argue.

When Lorelai wakes up she hears giggles coming from the kitchen. It takes her a second to remember that her daughter was her. With a smile she goes to see what she's missing. Rory is seated at the table with a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"He made them look like Mickey Mouse!" Rory tells her mother gleefully.

Lorelai grins and sits next to Rory. Luke sets a cup of coffee and a plate of breakfast in front of her. It's scary to Lorelai how domestic they were. This could be their life everyday. She was afraid because she wanted it so much and she knew that at any given moment, it could all be taken away.

"Luke, are you my step dad?" Rory asks the man sitting across from her. Lorelai almost spits her coffee out. They hadn't talked about marriage.

"Not yet." Luke says with a calm smile. "Why, do you want me to be?"

"Yes!" Rory grins. "You make really good breakfast!"

Luke chuckles, happy to have won the little girl over. He gives Lorelai a smile and mouths a 'thank you.' Of course Lorelai would love to marry Luke, but she also knew that he would ask when he was ready. She didn't want to push him if he wasn't sure he wanted this yet.

"Okay Rory, why don't you get dressed." Lorelai suggests with a smile now that Rory was finished eating. "I just washed your clothes from yesterday, they're sitting on your bed."

Rory does as her mother says with a smile. The young girl had warmed up to her mother immediately. Rory felt like she belonged with her mother, and she was so happy that Lorelai was just like she'd imagined. She was funny, and kind, and warm, and so beautiful. She was so many things Rory often felt that Emily wasn't. Emily never let Rory watch two movies in a row, or stay up past 10:00. She only let Rory have one scoop of ice cream on rare occasions, and she had stopped tucking Rory in with a bedtime story when the girl was five. Sure, Rory knew her grandparents loved her, but it just wasn't the same. Rory had dreamt of her mother for so long, and now that she had her, she never wanted to let go.

Rory had just gone off to change. Lorelai was helping Luke clean up when the doorbell rang. She gave Luke a look, silently asking if he was expecting anyone. When he shrugs, Lorelai get a feeling in the very pit of her stomach. Her gut was clenching and she felt the pancakes threaten to rise back up. She slowly makes her way to the door. She opens. There on the other side stood her worst nightmare come to life yet again. Emily and Richard Gilmore.

 **A/N First GG fanfic. I clearly own nothing, but I wish I did. Luke and Lorelai are my favorites, and I had this idea in my head. Let me know what you think. And yes I know this is very anti Emily, but I was never a fan of her or Richard really. If you want I can make them get better, but for now I think they're going to be troublesome for our favorite mom/daughter pair. -Kaila**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lorelai." Emily says taking in the site of her daughter. Lorelai puts her wall up. She wants to show no emotion. "Where is she?"

"How did you find me, mother?" Lorelai demands.

"It surely wasn't easy, you made certain of that." Emily replies with ice in her voice. "Now, where is my grand daughter?"

Lorelai looks over her shoulder to see Rory hiding behind the corner. There was no way out of this. Lorelai was hoping she'd have more time to prepare for this, but her parents were her now, and they looked ready for battle.

"Tell me, since you're such great parents, how on earth did a ten year old buy a bus ticket and make it thirty five miles without her guardian's even noticing?" Lorelai knows that she hit that one right on the head. Emily and Richard exchange a look, and Lorelai makes a mental note (Lorelai: 1, Richard/Emily: 0).

"Rory is definitely your daughter, that's all I can say." Richard finally speaks.

"Well, in any case we've come to get her. Step aside, Lorelai." Emily attempts to push past her daughter, but Lorelai holds her ground.

"No. I won't let you take her from me again." Lorelai is surprised how strong her voice sounds. Inside she was falling apart. "Rory is my daughter, and she came to me. I don't care how messy it gets. I am keeping my daughter with me where she belongs."

"You are still just as selfish as ever." Emily accuses.

"Okay, that's enough." Luke's voice says. He had stood aside and watched for long enough. He didn't want Lorelai to be alone in this again. "You're going to make things harder on Rory by fighting."

Emily gives look the once over. Lorelai knows her mother disapproves the moment she's finished analyzing him. Her eyes were filled with distaste. It gives Lorelai an odd sense of satisfaction.

"Please, Lorelai, tell me this isn't your husband." Emily says.

"No, but he is my boyfriend." Lorelai answers. "And I won't let you treat him that way."

"You want us to let you have Rory back, and yet you keep making these decisions, I mean look at this man, Lorelai. Do you honestly want him around your daughter." Emily's voice is filled with judgement. Lorelai sure hadn't missed that.

"You don't even know Luke!" Lorelai exclaims protectively. "Don't you dare bring him into this! If I want to be with him, which I do, I will be. And for the record, Rory likes him."

Rory finally creeps her way into view. She knew it was inevitable, and she was afraid if she didn't the fighting would only get worse. The last thing Rory wanted was for her mother or Luke to get in trouble. Emily's voice was in her 'I mean business' tone. Rory knew there was no changing Emily's mind when she was like that.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, what do you have to say for yourself?" Richard asks her. Rory tries not to roll her eyes. Richard was a softy when it came to his grand daughter. It was Emily that she had to worry about.

"I'm sorry I left without telling you." Rory tells them both, though she doesn't mean it. She was still mad that they'd lied to her.

"We'll discuss this later, come along, Rory." Emily says. She reaches out for Rory, but the young girl remains beside her mother.

"I...I don't want to go with you." Rory tells Emily. For a split second you can see the pain on Emily's face, but it doesn't last long.

"Rory, now." Emily's voice sounds like a warning.

Rory looks up at her mother with pleading eyes. She's silently begging her mother not to make her go. How could they be a family if she didn't stay? Rory tries really hard to hold back her tears, but she fails. Lorelai's heart hurts to see Rory sad. She places her arm around Rory and holds her close.

"Rory wants to stay with us." Lorelai tells her mother firmly. "You may have better lawyers on your side, but Rory is on mine. I let you split us once, but I refuse to do it again. I'm going to fight you this time, and I am going to win."

"Don't think I won't call the authorities. As of right now, your father and I are Rory's legal guardians. By law you have to let us take her." Emily threatens.

Lorelai looks at Luke. She knows Emily isn't bluffing. She couldn't keep Rory with her, but she couldn't let her go either. This didn't seem fair to either of them. Lorelai had thought her parents couldn't possibly stoop any lower, and yet here they were surprising her. Lorelai kneels down so she can see Rory better. The ten year old has tears running down her cheeks now. Lorelai wonders how Richard and Emily could do this to the poor child.

"Listen, sweetie, I want you to stay with me, but right now, your grandparents have to take you home." Lorelai tells her daughter softly. "I promise, I'll see you soon."

"But, I just found you." Rory cries. "This isn't fair!"

"I know, baby." Lorelai soothes. She hugs Rory tightly. "It won't be for long."

Rory nods. They pull out of the hug and Rory starts to rummage in her backpack for a few second. The four adults watch her curiously. Finally she finds what she's looking for. She pulls out a raggedy looking teddy bear that Lorelai recognize immediately. Rory had kept the bear all this time.

"Here, this way you'll remember me while we're apart." Rory offers her mother. Lorelai has to hold in her tears. She couldn't cry in front of Rory. She had to stay strong.

"Thank you, Rory, but won't you miss him?" Lorelai asks the young girl. Rory shrugs.

"I'll be okay without him now." Rory gives her mother a small, watery smile. Lorelai pulls Rory back to her. She knew Emily had never been much of a hugger, and she was determined to make up for that with Rory.

"Alright, Rory, say goodbye." Emily sighs impatiently. "I assume I'll be hearing from whatever lawyer you manage to find soon, Lorelai?"

"Count on it." Lorelai replies, releasing Rory from the hug. She rises and watches as Rory reluctantly follows her grandparents to their Jaguar.

The moment the car is out of the driveway, Lorelai crumbles into Luke's arms. He gently leads her inside and to the sofa. Luke sits down and holds his sobbing girlfriend in his lap. He couldn't even imagine how much this was hurting her. He'd only know Rory a day, and he had already gotten attached. He knew Lorelai needed him to be her rock, and he vowed to be there for her through this whole thing.

"Lorelai, listen to me okay?" Luke says. He pulls away and holds Lorelai's face so that their eyes meet. "I am not going to let your parents win this. It doesn't matter how much money we have to spend, or how many hours we'll be in that courtroom. I will find us the best lawyer possible. We WILL get Rory back. You are not alone this time."

"She wanted me, Luke." Lorelai cries. "She needed me, and I let them take her."

"Sh, Lorelai, baby, you had no choice." Luke soothes, allowing her to rest her head back on his shoulder. "Rory's smart, she know now that you want her."

Lorelai nods, but her crying continues. It breaks Luke's heart to know that there's nothing he can do in that moment for her. She wanted Rory. She just wanted her daughter. Why couldn't her parents see what an amazing human Lorelai Gilmore was? He knew if they'd stop thinking of themselves for just a moment, they'd realize that Rory should be with her mother.

Mia was back at work the next day, and she assured Luke that she would keep an eye on Lorelai for him. When Lorelei had arrived on Mia's step a decade ago, the Inn owner had taken the teenager right under her wing. She'd set her up in the potting shed, and had welcomed Lorelei into her family. Mia was more like a mother to Lorelei than an employer. Mia was also the only person, other than Luke and eventually Sookie, who Lorelei had told about Rory.

"Lorelai," Mia begins. "I just want you to know, that if you need ANYTHING in this battle with your parent, I am here to help."

"Thank you, Mia." Lorelai smiles with gratitude. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Well, you have no idea how much your happiness means to be." Mia smiles. "Lorelai, there's going to come a time when I no longer wish to own this in. When that time comes, I want to give it to you."

Lorelai gasps a little. She hadn't been expecting that. Ever since she'd gotten the position of Inn Manager, she'd dreamed of owning her very own Inn. She flings her arms around Mia, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh, Mia, thank you!" Lorelai gushes.

"There's no one else I would trust this place with." Mia smiles.

"Mia, will you testify on my behalf?" Lorelai asks the woman who meant so much to her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Mia grins. "I would be so honored, Lorelai. That little girl deserves the best, and I have known since I met you that the best is you."

Having Luke and Mia fighting along with her, Lorelai felt like she could do anything. She would win this fight. She had never been more certain of that. Lorelai would finally have the family that she had always wanted.

Lorelai gets home to see that Luke had made her a candle lit dinner. She grins when she smells the lasagna cooking. He made her favorite Luke always knew how to make her feel better, even when she thought her world was crashing. For a long time, he had been her only reason for fighting. She had absolutely no idea where she would be without him.

"Luke, you big softy." Lorelai teases when she enter the kitchen. She walks over him and greets him with a kiss.

"Here, sit down, have a glass of wine." Luke suggests pulling out her chair.

Lorelai gives him a thankful smile and watches him as her pulls dinner from the over. Once they finish getting their plates ready, Luke sits and take Lorelai's hand in his.

"I love you." He tells her softly.

"I love you too." Lorelai replies without any hesitation in her voice.

"The other night when Rory asked me if I was her step dad, I wanted to say yes. I mean, I feel married to you already." Luke begins. "I can't imagine my life without you in it. I want to come home every day to you, and I want to fall asleep each night beside you. I know this is sudden, but I've had the ring for a while now. I talked to my lawyer and he said our chances with Rory are good, but they'd be even better if we were married. I just…I want us to be a family. And I'm not just asking for the sake of this cutsody battle I mean like I said I lov-"

"Yes." Lorelai whispers.

"What? D-did you say yes?" Luke stutters. Lorelai nods with a huge smile on her face. "You said yes! We're getting married!"

"We're getting married." Lorelai laughs a little. "Oh my gosh, I'm getting married!"

They both stand, and Luke sweeps her into his arms. He kisses her repeatedly. Neither of them had ever been so happy. They were actually going to get married, and be together for the rest of their lives.

"Hey, Mister, I believe you said something about a ring." Lorelai says jokingly. Luke chuckles and pulls the black box holding a diamond out of his pocket. "It was my mother's." He get's down on one knee.

"You didn't let me get to the best part." Luke smiles up at her. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I love you more than anything in this whole world. Will you marry me?" Lorelai giggles and pretends to think about.

"Hm, sure, I guess." She teases. He slides the ring on her finger and rises, taking her in his arms again. Things were finally looking up. They were going to win this.

 **A/N So I'm not normally this fast of an updater, but inspiration struck! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I am so glad I am not the only one who doesn't like Emily Gilmore, lol. So I think she's going to stay her normal pain in the butt self in this story. I promise in the next part there will be more Rory/Lorelai! I can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this :) -Kaila PS isn't Luke the cutest!?**


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai had been surprised when Emily had called her. The older Gilmore had said Rory was insisting on seeing her mother, and Emily had decided to allow it. She didn't want Rory running off again, but she made it clear that the visit would be supervised. Lorelai had to bite her tongue, a supervised visit was better than nothing she supposed. She just want to see Rory.

"Hey, pretty girl!" Lorelai grins when her daughter comes running into the inn. Emily was just steps behind her, and scolds Rory for running indoors. "Have you gotten taller?"

"It's only been three days." Rory giggles. Lorelai smiles and kisses the top of Rory's head. She'd never get over the feeling of hugging her baby. It was the best feeling ever.

Lorelai leads Rory and her mother to the sitting room. She offers Emily tea, and Rory hot cocoa. Lorelai herself has a cup of coffee still from her trip to Luke's diner earlier. She knew she was going to need it if she had to deal with her mother.

"Lorelai...what is that on your finger?" Emily asks when Lorelai picks up her coffee. She mentally smacks her forehead. How had she forgotten to take off this ring? Both she and Luke had thought it would be best not to tell anyone of their engagement yet. Not until they had spoken to their lawyers.

"Oh...uhm it's a ring." Lorelai says lamely.

"I can see that!" Emily snaps. "Are you honestly telling me that you and this Luke are getting married? I thought you wanted your daughter back!"

"You and Luke are getting married?" Rory asks with excitement in her voice. "That's so cool!"

"Yes we are, sweetie." Lorelai smiles warmly at her daughter before turning to Emily. "Who says I can't have both?"

"Luke is not father material." Emily states with disgust.

"Again, you don't even know him." Lorelai is growing irritated. "Luke is a wonderful man and I love him. He is going to be a great father and step father."

"So you and Luke are going to have children?" Emily asks. "Why so your parents can raise that one too?"

Emily knows she's pushed too far when she sees Lorelai's face. Pain, anger, sadness and complete betrayal wash over Lorelai's features. For a moment Emily feels guilty.

"Yes, someday Luke and I would like to have children. When we decide the time is right, we will raise them together. You and Richard will not be welcome anywhere near our family." Lorelai's threat is enough to make Emily cringe. Lorelai had just confirmed what Emily had fear; if she won the custody battle, Lorelai would take Rory from them.

"Until you can act like an adult, you are done with our visits. Come on Rory." Emily rises. She had to show Lorelai that she still had the upper hand.

"No!" Lorelai exclaims, growing tearful. "Please! Don't take Rory just because you're mad at me, that's not fair."

"You will learn who here is in control, Lorelai." Emily's voice is icy.

"Grandma, please, I want to stay with my mom for a little while. You said I would get to see her." Rory cries.

"You did see her, and now it's time to go." Emily begins to walk to the door. Rory sighs, knowing there was no point in arguing. Emily's mind was made up.

Rory turns to her mother and gives her a tight squeeze. Lorelai understood that Emily was angry at her, but how could she do this to Rory? Lorelai couldn't wait until Emily would no longer be able to keep them apart.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Lorelai says cupping Rory's face. "No tears, baby. It won't be long."

Rory nods, still trying not to cry. Lorelai kisses Rory's forehead and gives her one last hug. Emily is watching from the door. It surprises her and how natural Rory and Lorelai look together. They fit with each other. Emily brushes it off and calls for Rory to hurry along.

Luke and Lorelai had met with the lawyer Mia had suggested. She had eased much of their worry. The one thing she did say was what they already knew; their chances be better if they were married. Lorelai's chances were good, but if her mother used Luke against her, their best option was matrimony. It would go against Emily's claim that Lorelai couldn't commit.

"We only just got engaged." Lorelai had explained.

"I'm not saying this is the only way you will win," The lawyer, Catherine, assured. "I have high expectations for this challenge, especially if your daughter chooses to be with you, but Luke being your husband would be even better."

"Wouldn't it look suspicious?" Luke asks. "I mean the Gilmores would probably claim that we only got married so we would have better chances in the courtroom."

"True, Emily and Richard could argue that, but I don't believe it would hold." Catherine replies.

After they leave Catherine's office, Luke and Lorelai had a lot to think about. Eloping would be crazy, everyone would think so, but they had to admit, it sounded nice. They could do a real wedding later. They both wanted to be married soon anyway, so why not now? They were practically married already, just not on paper.

"Luke?" Lorelai asks him over dinner. "I've been thinking about what Catherine said."

"Me too." Luke admits. "Lorelai….will you elope with me?"

"I'd love too." Lorelai grins. She leans over the table and kisses Luke.

They decided they'd take a three day weekend to celebrate their marriage before facing the judge the following Monday. They were both unbelievably happy about their decision. It had taken so long for them to finally admit how they felt, and then even longer for them to actually get together, but here they were.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Danes?" Luke asks as he carries her over the threshold. They'd agreed not to actually go anywhere for their get-a-way. They wanted to be close to home for the battle that was approaching. They'd agreed that they'd rather plan something with Rory anyway.

"It feels perfect." Lorelai smiles leaning down and kissing her husband. She'd never get tired of saying that word. "Being married to you feels perfect."

"I love you, Lorelai." Luke says, setting his bride back on her feet. "Forever."

"I love you too." Lorelai wonders if she'll ever stop smiling. "And I am so glad that I no longer share a last name with my parents."

"About that…" Luke starts. "Rory's last name is Gilmore, and I know you said Christopher wasn't around much before your parents took Rory….how hard would it be to change her last name to Danes?"

"You want to adopt Rory?" Lorelai asks, shocked. "Luke...you don't have to do that."

"I want to." Luke assures. "I know I don't know here that well, but I want us to be a family. I want to be here dad."

"You never fail to amaze me, Lucas William Danes." Lorelai gushes leaning in for another kiss.

Luke and Lorelai begin to make lunch. They had plans of not leaving there home for three days. The just wanted to enjoy some post marital bliss before they had to face the world of lawyers, judges and Gilmores. That, however, was not going to happen. Luke had just set the timer when Lorelai hears the doorbell. She considers ignoring it, but something in her gut tells her to answer it.

Lorelai opens the door to see Rory standing there. It amuses Lorelai at first, but as happy as she was to see her daughter, she knows this can't keep happening. It was going to make her look bad in the eyes of the court if she was assisting Rory in running away.

"Rory, honey, you can't-" The ten year old cuts her mom off with a smile.

"Grandpa brought me here. We told grandma that we were going to the Yale library, but really he's going to play poker. I told him I wouldn't rat him out if let me come here." Rory explains proudly. Lorelai giggles a little and then pulls her daughter inside.

"Luke! Guess who's here!?" Lorelai calls happily. "I'll give you a hint, she's short, and pretty, and has my eyes, and her first name is the same as mine!"

"Rory's here?" Luke asks in excitement. He comes around the corner and grins. He hugs his stepdaughter. "Hey, kiddo! Are you hungry? I made lots of extra!"

"I'm always hungry." Rory giggles.

"Your mother's child for sure." Luke teases with a smile.

Once lunch is finished, the family of three sit on the sofa watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Rory had never seen it, but she is quickly entranced by the Oompa Loompas and all the candy. Sitting in between her mother and Luke, Rory has never felt more at home. She too was ready for this whole thing to be over. It wasn't that she didn't love her grandparents, because she did, but it wasn't the same. Besides, things hadn't been the same since Rory discovered that her instincts about Lorelai had been right. She was so upset with them for keeping her from this woman who was so kind, and warm, and loving.

"Rory, sweetheart, I think your grandfather just pulled in." Luke says when he hears an engine in the driveway.

"I don't want to leave." Rory pouts. Luke is amused by how much Rory looks like her mother in that moment. He wishes he could tell she could stay, but he couldn't. At least not yet.

"I know, my darling, but remember how I keep promises it won't be long?" Lorelai replies. Rory nods. "Have I lied to you yet?" Rory shakes her head.

"I will see you in a few days?" The little girl asks. Lorelai nods this time.

"You will." Lorelai kisses her daughter's head and walks her to the door, just as Richard is walking up the porch steps.

Lorelai and her father share a moment. One where they both know how the other one is feeling without either of them having to speak. Come Monday, those moments would probably no longer exist. Lorelai hoped she would never have to see Emily or Richard again after she got Rory back, even if she was grateful for Richard's actions today.

"Did you have a good time?" Richard asks his grand daughter.

"More fun than ever!" Rory exclaims. She turns to her mother. "Thanks for today, mama, I love you."

Tears reach Lorelai's eyes when her daughter wraps her arms around Lorelai's waist. It was the first time Lorelai had ever been called that. Richard watches the bittersweet moment between two of the girls he loved most. In that moment, Richard knew exactly what he had to do on Monday.

The courtroom was cold. Lorelai wishes she'd worn a warmer sweater. The moment Rory sees her mother she attempts to run to her, but Emily stops her. Rory reluctantly sits down, but still gives her mother a big smile and wave. Lorelai was glad that Rory was optimistic, because she herself was terrified.

After the judge had listened to Mia, Luke, Lorelai, and Sookie, she allowed some of Emily's DAR girls to speak on her behalf. Emily is also asked many questions. Lorelai is surprised when her father doesn't speak.

"Before a decision is made I have one more piece for you. A character reference from a mister Richard Gilmore." There are gasps throughout the room. Emily looks at her husband with betrayal. Lorelai doesn't move. She's too shocked.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _My daughter Lorelai was sixteen years old when she gave birth to my granddaughter, Rory. My wife and were disappointed by this, but we grew to love Rory with everything we had. When Lorelai was seventeen we got wind that she was going to try and leave with Rory. Emily and I then fought dirty, we took Rory into our custody, but it was unfair. Lorelai could not afford a lawyer and could not fight for her daughter the way we could._

 _Rory asked about her mother all her life. She wanted to know why the person who gave her life could give her up so easily. Rory then decided to find out this answer on her own and went off to find Lorelai. I knew the moment I saw them together that Emily and I had made the wrong decision._

 _Lorelai is and always has been fit to be a mother to Rory. It would be wrong of anybody to take that away. Rory has made her opinion clear; she wants to be with her mom and step father. I hope that everyone in this room can agree with me and give the two of them the chance to be a family. I will never be able to make up for taking Lorelai out of Rory's life for ten years, but I hope this is a start._

 _-Richard A. Gilmore_

Lorelai has tears running down her cheeks. She had not been expecting that. Luke is grasping her hand. She turns to him and smiles. No one had to say anything, they knew. They had won.

 **A/N I didn't want to drag out the trial. Also I don't know how custody cases work so if this is completely wrong, I apologize. I don't think Lorelai will go right to forgiving Richard, but this is a start to seeing he wasn't a complete monster. I have lots more to come and I can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this :) -Kaila PS does anyone want Christopher to actually appear in this?**


	4. Chapter 4

Rory had practically leapt into Lorelai's arms when they were dismissed from the courtroom. While Rory was probably too old and too tall to be held, Lorelai didn't care. She lifted Rory up, hugging her tightly. Luke wraps his arms around both of them. It was so crazy to think they'd actually won. The odds had been against them to start with, but all that mattered was they had Rory back.

"I really get to come live you with?" Rory asks her mother.

"You really get to come live with us." Lorelai confirms happily. She plants a kiss on Rory's cheek.

"And Luke can make me Mickey pancakes again?" Rory pouts to her step dad. He chuckles.

"Anytime you want, kid." He promises.

Richard catches his daughter's eye from across the room. She gives him a small nod. She wasn't sure that she'd ever forgive him, but she was grateful for what he did. Richard smiles at them. Emily wasn't with him, and Lorelai knows that her mother was probably not speaking to her father.

"Can we go home now?" Rory asks. Lorelai smiles and places Rory back on the floor.

"Yes, Rory, we can go home." Luke answers with a smile of his own.

Rory reaches out and takes her mother's hand and her step father's hand so that she's in the middle. The couple share a happy look as they start to walk to the exit. Lorelai's happiness is short lived when she hears her mother call her name.

"Stay with Rory, I'll be right back." Lorelai tells Luke. He nods and gives her a reassuring smile. He wanted her to remember that she had nothing to worry about anymore. Emily couldn't hurt them. They were a family now, and Luke was going to protect his family if it came down to it.

"Mother." Lorelai says walking up to her mother.

"What do you want?" "I'd like to set up days and times I can see Rory." Emily says pulling out her day book. "Now ideally Mondays-"

"No." Lorelai snaps. "We will not be scheduling anything. Rory is my daughter, and you no longer have a say in anything that goes on in our lives."

"That's unfair, I raised Rory for ten years. How can you take that away from her?" Emily is good at manipulating, but Lorelai wasn't getting fooled.

"When and if Rory wants to see you, we will discuss it." Lorelai replies sharply. "But for now, I am going to spend time learning how to be her mother. That means unless I say so, you don't get to see her, and right now I don't say so."

"Stop being so self-"

"YOU are the selfish one, _Emily_." Lorelai answers. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a family to get back to." Emily watches her daughter walk away. She was completely shocked that Lorelai had spoken to her that way. She found it totally unreasonable that Lorelai was trying to come between her and Rory. Emily Gilmore had always been in control, and she did not like the fact that she couldn't control her daughter or Rory anymore.

The first two weeks took a little getting used to. There were still some things Luke and Lorelai had to learn both about being parents, and about Rory. For the most part, though, they were happy. Rory loved being with her mother and father. She'd quickly given up on referring to Luke as her step dad. One night while she was helping him cook dinner, she'd called him Dad. It was a slip of the tongue, but she never called him Luke again after that.

"I never thought I'd have this." Luke admits to Lorelai one night after returning from tucking Rory in. "I never believed I'd be married to someone I love more than life, and that I'd have a ten year old daughter who never fails to make me smile."

"You deserve it, Luke." Lorelai tells him with a kiss. "Do you think we can look into the adoption process soon?" Luke asks his wife.

"I...I'd have to get a hold of Chris." Lorelai replies. "He has to sign his rights over."

"Has he even seen her?" Luke asks. Lorelai shrugs.

"I don't think so." She answers. "I mean when Rory was about three months and I still refused to marry him, Chris left. He went off to California or something."

"I could talk to him." Luke offers. "Maybe if he met me, he'd be more willing to sign the papers."

"That's sweet, Luke, but I think this is something I have to do." Lorelai explains. Luke nods. He understood that. He knew that Chris was a hard subject for Lorelai. It wasn't that she still loved him or something, Luke was sure of that. Lorelai was just never able to understand how he could willingly leave Rory.

Luke and Lorelai decide to bring the subject up to Rory the next morning at breakfast. They wanted her to be okay with this, even though they were sure she would be. Rory had made it very clear that she was crazy about Luke.

"Rory, sweetheart, what do you know about your father?" Lorelai asks. "Christopher."

"Not much." Rory says thinking for moment. "I asked grandma if he lived with you, but she said you chased him away."

Of course Emily had made it seem like it was Lorelai's fault. Emily would have disowned Lorelai and adopted Christopher in a heartbeat. He was the child she'd really wanted. "

That's not really true, hon." Lorelai says. "He moved to California for a job." "

Why'd you ask?" Rory asks curiously. Lorelai looks and Luke and nods. She wanted him to be the one to ask.

"Rory, uh, I know that you call me 'Dad' now….and I...was…" Luke stammers, suddenly very nervous.

"I can stop if you want." Rory says quietly.

"No, Rory, that's now what I meant." Luke smile. "I was thinking that maybe we could make thing official."

"Like...you'd adopt me?" Rory asks. Luke nods. Rory's face lights up. "For real? Like in _Annie_?"

"Just like that." Luke answers.

The ten year old rises from her chair and hugs, Luke tightly. Lorelai watches her two favorite people with tears of happiness in her eyes. Luke catches her eye and they share a smile. They had gotten so lucky.

Later that day, Luke had gone to the diner and Rory had gone over to her new friend, Lane Kim's, house. Lorelai had the day off, so she decides it was now or never. She needed to get this phone call over with. Chris had been easy to track down, surprisingly. Now all she had to do was actually dial the number. She could do this. She had to do this if she wanted Luke to be able to adopt her daughter.

Lorelai types the number out on the phone. She takes a deep breath and finally hit the call button. It rings. Once. Twice. Then someone answers.

"Hello this is Christopher Hayden." The voice says. Lorelai seems to have lost her voice for a moment. "Hello?"

"H-Hi, Chris? This is Lorelai Danes, uh, formerly Gilmore." Lorelai manages to get out.

"Lore?" Chris sounds happy to hear from her. "I haven't talked to you in...nine? Nine years."

"Yeah, I uh, I know." Lorelai replies.

"I know you didn't call just to chat, is everything okay?" Chris asks. Lorelai tries to stay calm.

"Yeah...I just, I recently got Rory back." Lorelai tells him. Chris didn't know how to reply so he let's her continue. "My...my husband wants to adopt her, but the thing is, we need to sign the papers for it to be legit."

"You got married." Is all Chris can say. Lorelai rolls her eyes. Of course that would be his main concern. "Wow, uhm, I haven't even seen Rory since she was a baby." "I know, and I know this is sudden so if you need time to think I understand. But, Chris, Luke loves Rory, and she loves him too. He's a really good man." Lorelai assures her ex. She hears Chris clear his voice.

"That's great, Lore. What does Emily think?" There's a hint of teasing in his voice.

"She hates him." Lorelai admits. "But she hates me at the moment too."

"When do you need them signed?" Chris asks.

"As soon as possible. I could have them sent to you, uhm, do you have the same address?" Lorelai asks awkwardly.

"I, uh, I'll actually be in Connecticut to see my parents the week after next. I know that's a little while to wait, but it'd be great to see you."Chris tells her.

Lorelai didn't want to see him, but she knew it would be better to just agree. She'd talk to Luke, maybe they could meet at the diner.

"Uhm, yeah sure. I'll let you know a time and place." Lorelai replies. "Look Chris, Rory and I are really happy. I just want you to know that."

"I'm not going to cause any trouble." Chris assures his first love. "I just would like to see you guys, maybe meet this Luke guy." "Okay, okay." Lorelai answers, although she isn't completely convinced. One thing she did know, was that her mother could never find out that Chris would be in town.

Luke hadn't been too fond of the idea, but he agreed with his wife. They had better chances if they agreed to what Christopher wanted. They'd brought it up to Rory, but for the most part, she was indifferent. She'd never really met Chris, and she was happy without ever having to, but she wasn't really against it either.

"So, do you think Chris still has feelings for you?" Luke asks, trying not to sound jealous.

"I don't know, honestly." Lorelai admits. Then she gives Luke a soft smile. "But you're the only guy I want, Luke. You have nothing to be worry about."

"I know." Luke smiles back at. He pulls her into his arms. "I just don't want him to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I can handle him." Lorelai assures Luke. She plants a kiss to his lips. "Promise you'll be nice?"

"I will." Luke promises. "As long as he doesn't try anything."

Lorelai decides that's fair. She knew if Christopher tried anything, nobody would be able to stop Luke. He was protective of his girls, and Lorelai loved that about him. He always made her feel safe, and he did the same for their daughter. She couldn't ask for more.

Lorelai had successfully avoided her mother for ten whole days. Emily still didn't have Lorelai's home number, and the Inn never directed Emily's calls to Lorelai. The younger Gilmore knew it was only a matter of time before she'd have to face Emily, but she'd lived peacefully for a week and a half.

"Lorelai!" The high pitched voice calls. Lorelai cringes. Mia gives her a look, silently asking if she needed to step in. Lorelai shakes her head, she had to deal with this alone. "Emily." Lorelai answers in a monotone voice.

"What can I do for you?"

"I don't want Luke to adopt my grand daughter." Emily says, crossing her arms. Lorelai fights the urge to lay her head on the desk in frustration.

"Well then it's a good thing you have no say in the matter." Lorelai replies, pretending to be busy looking at the guest book. "Luke will be adopting Rory, he wants to legally father. You better get used to that; Luke will be the father to any grandchildren you ever have."

"Christopher doesn't have to let him adopt her. Perhaps he wants to be a father to her." Emily argues.

"Where has he been for the last decade then!?" Lorelai exclaims, causing some guests to turn and watch. "Listen to me very carefully, you will not butt in with this. Christopher has never been a father to Rory, and she finally had a dad. She LOVES Luke, and he loves her. I don't know why you make it your life goal to constantly ruin my life, but I won't let you this time. Christopher has already agreed."

"He's agreed to nothing." Emily states, sounding smug. Lorelai's heart drops.

"How did you know about this in the first place?" Lorelai asks, trying very hard not to sound as afraid as she feels.

"Christopher called me." Emily grins. "We had a lovely conversation."

Lorelai has never wanted to hit her mother more than she did in that moment. She had to take a few deep breaths, and remind herself that Emily was not worth it. Lorelai refused to sink that low. She wouldn't give in that easily. She had to believe she could still convince Christopher to do what was best for Rory.

"That's great. I'm glad you two got to catch up." Lorelai is surprised by how calm her voice sounds.

"Don't you understand, he won't let this happen." Emily tries to point out.

"We shall see." Lorelai smiles. "I have a meeting, I'm sure you can find the exit perfectly find. Oh and in case you didn't get it before, this is far from over, Emily."

 **A/N, I know, Emily is the worst. What do you think Chris will decide? Also, I have a surprise for the next chapter :) -Kaila**


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai was as ready as she'd ever be to face Rory's father. She knew that she would have to prove to him how happy Rory was if she wanted him to sign the papers, but now she'd have to try even harder. Emily was used to getting what she wanted, and Lorelai could only imagine what she'd said to Christopher.

Luke's diner was pretty slow when Lorelai and Rory got there. Luke brough Lorelai a cup of coffee, but she told him she was afraid she'd puke if she drank it. She was so nervous her stomach was doing flips. Luke instead brought her a ginger ale and Rory a chocolate milk.

"Lore?" Lorelai looks up to see Christopher Hayden standing in front of her. "Wow, you look great. And this must be Rory."

"Thank you, and yes this is Rory." Lorelai smiles. "Sit down, please. Luke will be here in just a second. Do you want some coffee?"

"Uh, sure." Chris answers.

Lorelai leaves Chris with Rory for a moment and goes behind the counter to get coffee. She watches as the two of them sit in silence. She's a little surprised that Rory hasn't struck up a conversation. The ten year old had warmed up to Luke in seconds, and had talked his ear off the first night they met.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Luke asks, half jokingly. "I thought you didn't want any coffee."

"It's not for me." Lorelai answers gesturing to the table she'd just come from. "It's for him."

"So that's Christopher." Luke observes.

The couple look at each other and sigh. Luke rubs Lorelai's arm in a comforting manner. Once the coffee is ready, the couple venture back to their daughter and Chris. Rory smiles up at Luke and tells him she saved him a seat right next to her. It warmed Luke's heart a little.

"You must be Luke." Chris says sticking his hand out. "I'm Christopher Hayden, I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you." Luke says politely after shaking Christopher's hand. "I've heard much about you as well."

Lorelai watches the exchange. Neither of the men seemed to be intimidated, but they also didn't seem to be sizing each other up. Lorelai hoped things stayed this pleasant throughout the rest of their visit.

"So, Rory, uh, you're what sixteen?" Chris jokes. Rory gives him an unamused look.

"I'm ten." She states. Luke chuckles a little.

"I was uh, kidding." Chris explains.

"I know." Rory tells him.

Luke and Lorelai share a glance. It was obvious that Rory didn't want to be there. She had no interest in getting to know her biological dad, and she didn't understand why she had to meet him. If Luke was adopting her, why was Christopher even here?

"Rory, sweetheart, why don't you tell Christopher about the book you're reading." Lorelai suggests. "Your new one."

" _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott." Rory tells him vaguely. "Luke got it for me."

Luke looks up to see Chris smiling at him. He hadn't exactly been expecting that, but he took it as a good sign. Lorelai must have too because when Luke looks at her, she's grinning. They just hoped things would continue this way.

"That was nice of him." Chris comments.

"He is nice." Rory replies. "He's a really good cook too. Mom says his coffee is really good, but he won't let me try because he says it's bad for me."

"Luke is right." Chris agrees. "So, are you happy living with your mom and Luke?"

"Of course I am." Rory says shortly. "They're my family, why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I was just asking." Christopher assures the little girl. "After all, you did live with your grandma and grandpa, I bet this is a lot different."

Rory's face changes. She looks over to her mother with fear in her big blue eyes. Suddenly she wondered if this was a set up. Maybe she was being shipped back to the Gilmores or to live with Christopher. Neither of those sounded good, and she wondered what she did to make Luke and Lorelai change their minds.

"Are you sending me away?" Rory asks tearfully. "Is that why Christopher is here? I promise I'll do whatever you want if you let me stay."

"What?" Lorelai gasps. "Of course not, Rory. I told you, I won't let that happen again. You could never do anything that would make me not want you, baby. I love you so much. Oh, sweetie, come here."

Rory moves from her seat and into her mother's waiting arms. Lorelai was trying hard not to cry herself. Lorelai wonders if Rory will ever completely trust that this is her home now. She rubs Rory's back for a moment and lets her calm down. Rory finally stops crying and looks at her mother.

"Is Luke still going to be my dad?" Rory asks.

All eyes are suddenly on Christopher. He feels like a fish in a glass bowl. It was now or never. He had to make a choice. He knew what Emily wanted, and he knew what Lorelai wanted. He also knew what he wanted. He wanted what was best for his daughter.

"Luke already is your dad." Chris says. "The reason I'm here is that it can be official."

Luke can't help the smile that breaks across his face. Lorelai looks pleasantly surprised. It looks like despite Emily's efforts, they would still get to be a family. Rory grins at Christopher.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome, you just keep on being happy, okay?" Chris tells her. "Lore, can I talk to you for a second? Walk me to my car?"

Lorelai looks over at Luke. He nods, telling her she should. She smiles at her husband thankfully, and leaves him to have a moment with their daughter. She follows Christopher out to his rental car.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Lorelai asks him curiously.

"I wasn't going to do it." Christopher admits. "I talked to Emily and she had me convinced that I should come and try to win you back. She said Luke wasn't right for you or Rory. I'm sorry that I believed her even for a second. I will probably always love you, and I will always love Rory, but we aren't a family. I'm not her father, Luke is. He's a good guy, and it seems like he really loves the two of you."

"Chris…" Lorelai gasps growing teary. She wasn't used to getting this emotional so much. "Thank you. I know how manipulative my mother can be. After all she kept Rory from me for nine years. I won't do that to you though, you know, if you ever want to see Rory, all you have to do is call."

"Thanks." Chris smiles. "Do you have those papers? I have to get going, I'm supposed to be at my parents house in fifteen minutes."

Lorelai smiles and pulls the papers from her bag. Chris signs them and hands them back to her. He gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Lorelai watches him drive away before smiling and returning to her family.

Rory was over with Lane again. The two were basically inseparable. If they weren't giggling in Rory's room and hanging out at the diner, they were at Lane's house. Lorelai was glad her daughter had made such a good friend. She'd always liked Lane when she'd go into the Kim's Antique store and sneak her candy bars.

With Rory out of the house for a while, Luke and Lorelai had some rare time alone. Luke had made dinner and they'd rented a movie. Lorelai hadn't been feeling the greatest, so they figured a night in would do them some good. Plus Lorelai had wanted to talk to Luke, and she didn't want to do it in front of half the town if they'd gone to Black, White and Read.

"I can't believe you wanted salad." Luke says handing Lorelai her plate. "You never want salad."

"It sounded good." Lorelai grins. Luke sits beside her and takes a bite. "Besides, I can't help it if your offspring wants me to eat healthy."

Luke starts to choke on his lettuce. Lorelai hands him his water, and waits until he's breathing properly again. That was basically the reaction she'd been waiting for.

"You okay?" She asks. He nods. "I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have told you that way, but I couldn't decide on any of the cute-"

Luke cuts Lorelai off with a kiss to her lips. She knows he's telling her to shut up, and she doesn't care. She can feel him smile into the kiss.

"A baby?" He asks for confirmation. She nods.

"Yeah." She whispers. "I found out the the day I ran into my mother, but I wanted to wait until after we saw Chris yesterday. Is...is this okay? I know it's a lot sooner than we expected, and we just got Rory back."

"This is so okay." Luke grins. "In fact it's perfect."

Lorelai grins. The last time she'd had to tell her significant other she was pregnant, she'd been terrified. She was young and had felt alone. This time, though, she couldn't have been happier. She had her daughter, and a husband who loved her beyond compare. She had nothing to be afraid of this time.

"I love you, Luke." Lorelai tells him. "I am so happy right now I might burst."

"I love you too." He answers, kissing her again. "And I love both of our children. You are the best woman I could wish to be the mother of my children."

Tears threaten to spill out of Lorelai's eyes. She blames the hormones. She was just so happy and so excited for their baby. A year ago she never would have imagined that she'd be here. Now all they had to do was tell Rory.

The ten year old knows something is up the minute she gets home. Her mother allowed seemed happier than normal, but also a little nervous. Luke seemed to be trying extra hard to please her. He let her pick anything she wanted for lunch, and didn't even say anything when she picked pizza and tator tots.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asks them.

Luke and Lorelai share a look. They both decided to tell Rory as soon as she came home so she wouldn't feel betrayed. They were worried that she'd feel replaced, even though that would never happen. They just hoped she'd warm up to the idea.

"Honey, we have something to tell you." Luke says gently.

"And we want you to know how much we love, and that nothing will EVER change that." Lorelai adds firmly. Rory nods, urging her mother to go on. Lorelai sighs. "Rory, baby, you're going to be a big sister."

"Really!?" Rory exclaims, her face instantly lighting up. "You're having a baby? Oh! I've always wanted a little brother or sister!"

Lorelai and Luke smile widely. They realize they'd been worried for nothing. Rory seemed just as happy about this as they were. She was practically bouncing with joy.

"Yes, we just found out." Luke tells his daughter. "Are you sure you're feeling okay with this?"

"Of course I am! I know you guys love me, and I can't wait to meet my new sibling." Rory assures her parents. "I just have one question; where is the baby going to sleep."

Luke and Lorelai hadn't thought much about it. They had been too caught up in the excitement. Rory made a very valid point. The house was perfect size for the three of them, but it would definitely be crowded with a baby.

"I guess we will have to think about that, won't we?" Lorelai smiles. "But right now, come and give your mother a hug."

Rory giggles and snuggles into her mom's side on the sofa. Rory motions for Luke to join them. He sits on the other side of Rory, squishing her between her two parents. The ten year old smiles. She had everything in that moment she had ever wished for. She finally found her family.

 **A/N The next chapter, Rory will see Emily and let their secret slip. Also, I planned on making Christopher be a jerk (like he is in the show) but I decided they deserved a break. Also, someone guessed my surprise, but I hope you all like it :) -Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily Gilmore was a stubborn woman. She'd came to the Inn two more times asking to see Rory, and when that didn't work, she showed up at their home. Rory finally told Lorelai that she wouldn't mind visiting her grandmother. Even if Rory was still mad, and didn't want to live with her grandparents, she did love them. Plus she wanted to make things easier for her parents, and right now that meant getting Emily to back off.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lorelai asks her daughter when she drops her off at the Gilmore mansion.

"I'm sure." Rory smiles. "Really mom, it's okay, I'll see you at four o'clock."

Before Lorelai can reply, the maid finally answers the door. Rory gives her mother a squeeze just as Emily appears. She ushers Rory inside with a very brief greeting to her daughter. Lorelai reminds herself that Emily isn't taking Rory for good. Only for the day. It still hurts to let Rory go with the person who kept them apart, but Lorelai knows she has to be fair.

Once Lorelai is gone and tea has been served, Emily starts to fidget with Rory. She picks at her hair. Lorelai didn't make Rory wear her hair all done up. Today the young girl had opted for her mother to do simple piggy tales. She was also wearing jeans, which made Emily scoff.

"Is she trying to dress you like a little orphan?" Emily asks. "You have clothes upstairs, you may go change."

"No thanks, grandma." Rory smiles. "I'm comfy just like this. I picked them out all on my own."

Emily roll her eyes, but decides not to argue. Emily knew that Lorelai would never have forced Rory to visit, so it must have been her choice. For now, Emily would appease to Rory in order to keep her around.

"Very well." Emily sighs. "Rory, what would you like for dinner?"

"Oh, didn't mom tell you? She's picking me up at four today." Rory explains.

"No, that's not a day. She said you would visit me for the day, and that includes supper." Emily argues. Rory fidgets a little, not wanting to get in the middle of this. "I better call her."

"She's on her way to an appointment, she might not answer." Rory warns her grandmother. Emily freezes.

"An appointment?" She questions. "For what."

Rory knows she's said too much. She should have just said her mother was going to the Inn, even if it was lying. Rory was pretty sure that the baby was still being kept quiet especially from her grandmother.

"Rory, what appointment?" Emily prods.

"Just...a check up." Rory tries not to sound suspicious. "You know, she likes to eat junk food...it's probably a good idea."

"Rory, don't lie to me. Is something wrong with your mother?"

"Well even if their is you won't get me back!" Rory exclaims. "You can't, Chris signed the papers! Luke is my dad and Lorelai is my mother, I'm staying with them!"

"Lorelai Leigh!" Emily snaps. "That is not why I want to know. Lorelai is still my daughter, no matter how many mistakes she's made. What is wrong with her."

"Nothing is wrong!" Rory insists. "I told you, it's just a check up."

"And I told you not to lie to me!" Emily's voice rises. "Why is Lorelai going to the doctor?"

"What's going on in here?" Richard asks, entering the room.

Emily starts to explains. Her whole story is wrong. She tells Richard that there is something wrong with their daughter, and that Rory wouldn't tell her what was going on. By the end of Emily's rant she has Richard worried as well.

"Nothing is wrong, she's just having a baby!" Rory slips. She immediately places her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take it back.

"Lorelai is pregnant?" Emily asks in a whisper.

Richard sits down in surprise. He couldn't believe they'd reached a point where their daughter was pregnant, and didn't even tell them. They'd done many things wrong, and he knew this was all on them. He just couldn't believe it.

"When did you find out?" Emily asks once some of the shock has worn off.

"Uhm...a few weeks ago. After Chris was here." Rory explains.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Emily demands. "Did your mother tell you not to? Or was it that Luke? Oh I knew he'd try and come between us!"

"Grandma, no one told me not to tell!" Rory insists. "I just kind of though if mom wanted you to know, she'd tell you herself."

Emily starts to pace the room. She begins muttering to herself about how bad this would look on the family, and how Lorelai was still just as irresponsible. Rory looks down at her hands. She hated that Emily was so cruel when it came to Lorelai. It seemed like nothing Rory's mom did would ever be good enough for Emily.

"She couldn't even take care of the first one, and now she's starting all over!" Emily rants. "Rory, do you honestly want to live in a home where that new baby will always come first? They'll favor him or her because it'll be new and it'll be theirs."

"I'm theirs too!" Rory exclaims. "They aren't going to replace me!"

"Of course they will!" Emily argues.

"That's enough, Emily." Richard interferes. "You shouldn't be putting those thoughts in Rory's head."

"It's true, Richard. We should have fought harder. We should have paid Christopher to help us." Emily continues.

"Stop it!" Rory cries. "My mom isn't going to love me any less just because there's a new baby, and neither will Luke. I'm excited for my new brother or sister. The only reason you're being so mean is because you're jealous!"

Emily gasps. Rory rarely spoke that way to anyone, let alone her grandmother. Richard looked almost amused at the girl's outburst. Rory finally calms down enough to speak again.

"I want to go home." Rory whispers.

"No. This is our day." Emily replies sharply. "Besides, your mother is busy, as you so kindly stated. Go to your room, I'll send the maid for you when lunch is ready."

Luke had just returned to the diner. The appointment had gone really well. The doctor had assured them that everything looked great, and that Lorelai seemed to be in great health. She was ten weeks and four days, which meant she was almost out of the first trimester.

"Uhm, Luke you should probably come out here." Ceaser says walking into the storage room.

Luke sighs, wondering what kind of crisis could be happening that Caesar couldn't handle. He sets down his order list and follows Ceaser out the door. He barely gets into the diner when a small body crashes into him.

"Rory!" He exclaims in a worried tone. The ten year old was bawling. "Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you still supposed to be at your grandparents?"

"S-she said...I...I told…" Rory was crying too hard to form the sentences.

Luke gently leads her to the storage room and away from prying eyes. He lifts her up and sets on the table before grabbing the tissues. He leaves for a moment to get her some water. When he returns, she's stopped crying as hard, and is able to speak.

"I accidently told them about the baby, and she said some really mean things about you and mom." Rory sniffles. Luke sighs and hugs the girl again. "I told her they were lies."

"Oh, Rory, it's okay." Luke soothes. "Do they know you left?" Rory shakes her head.

"I snuck out the window and took the bus again." Rory admits. "But, they said you won't love me as much when mom has the baby."

"But you know that's not true, right?" Luke asks looking his daughter in the eyes. Rory nods. "We love you so much, and nothing can ever change that."

"I know." Rory says with a small smile. "I love you guys too."

"Sweetheart, how come you came here, and not to your mom?" Luke asks curiously. "I don't care that you're here, of course, but I'm just a little surprised."

"I didn't want her to get sad again." Rory admits looking a little sad herself again. "Grandma can be really mean."

"That's very sweet, honey, but you know your mom is going to want to know why you came home early." Luke tells her softly. Rory nods. "We should probably get you home before your grandparents tell her you're missing."

They were too late. Emily and Richard had already gotten there when Luke and Rory pulled in. Rory and the diner owner share a look, knowing that this probably wasn't going to go over well. They hurry to save Lorelai from dealing with her parents.

"Calm down!" Emily's voice shouts.

"YOU LOST MY DAUGHTER!" Lorelai practically scream. "ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Well, I'm surprised you even, care what with the new baby!" Emily shoots back.

Luke and Rory enter in time to see Lorelai's face fall. Luke fights the urge to shake some sense into Emily Gilmore. How dare she come into their home and cause problems like that. She had no right to judge or speak to Lorelai that way.

"I think I have what you're looking." Luke says, making their presence known. The three Gilmores turn. Lorelai sighs in relief.

"Rory!" She exclaims. She pulls her daughter into a tight embrace. "Where were you? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"You are in big trouble." Emily adds. Lorelai glares at her. It was a silent reminder that Emily couldn't make those calls anymore.

"She was with me at the diner." Luke fills in. "She took a bus."

"Rory." Richard scolds. "That's dangerous, I can't believe you did that again!"

"Honey, why did you leave your grandparents?" Lorelai asks her daughter softly.

"Because grandma was being mean, and she said I had to stay." Rory says tearfully. "I'm sorry, mommy, I told her about the baby." Lorelai says and pulls Rory back into a hug.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not mad about that." Lorelai assures her little girl. "But you put us through a good scare."

Rory apologizes to her mother. She makes sure it's aimed for Lorelai and not the other two Gilmores. She wasn't sorry that she scare them. They deserved it after being so nasty earlier. Rory didn't understand why they were even still here.

"I don't want to go to grandma and grandpa's anymore." Rory tells her mother. "They say bad things about you and Luke."

"I said nothing of that sorts!" Richard exclaims.

"You didn't stop grandma, and that's the same thing!" Rory fights back.

Richard has no argument. He realizes his granddaughter is right. He had let Emily speak illy or Lorelai and Luke in front of Rory. He hadn't realized how upset that had made Rory until now, but it had been happening almost all of the girl's life.

"Lorelai you need to teach your daughter not to speak that way." Emily says.

"I'm sure she learned it from you." Luke finally speaks up. "I won't allow you to come into our house and cause trouble. What you told Rory earlier is a lie, and it's not right of you to try and make her feel unwanted by us just so she'll come back to you."

"What did she say?" Lorelai asks, suddenly very curious about what she was missing.

"She told Rory that she would come second to her new sibling. Luckily, we'd already eased any worry Rory might have about that." Luke explains.

"You need to leave. Now." Lorelai tells her mother sounding very serious. "Don't come back, don't show up at my work or call me. Stay out of my life."

"Rory and I have a right to have a relationship!" Emily exclaim.

"I think you burned that bridge." Luke says.

Emily huffs and storms out of the house. Richard starts to follow but turns to his daughter. He isn't sure what to say. He looks at Lorelai's hurt face and wonders how he could let this happen. He had let Emily push Lorelai, and now Rory, away.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, I thought things between us would be different after I wrote that letter." He finally says.

"I appreciate what you did, but it's not enough." Lorelai replies. "You never stand up to her, and I'm sorry, but I can't just forget everything that happened. I have to protect my family."

"I understand, but I hope one day you can forgive me." Richard says softly before following his wife.

Lorelai sighs. It had been a long day, and she found herself drained. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch with her two favorite people. She didn't want to think or deal with anything right now.

"How about we order some pizza?" Luke suggests. "I'll call the diner, we weren't too busy, they can do without me for a while."

"That sounds perfect." Lorelai smiles, loving how well he knew her. "Rory, why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch."

Rory smiles and scurries off to decide what they would watch. Lorelai allows Luke to pull her into his arms. She was immediately comforted by his embrace. She feels him plant a kiss to the top of head and snuggles her face deeper into his chest.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks her softly. Lorelai nods.

"I am now." She leans up and kisses him. "I'm gonna go join Rory so you can call the diner."

"I'll order the pizza when I'm done." Luke tells her. He lets her go, but after one more kiss.

Lorelai joins her daughter on the sofa. Rory cuddles up to her mother. It brings a smile to Lorelai's face. Emily had never cuddled Lorelai, and Lorelai had always promised she'd never do that to her own kids.

Luke joins them a few minutes later. They sit closely on the couch while they wait for the pizza. As crazy and stressful as their days had been, they had each other. That was all any of them needed.

 **A/N I know Emily is horrible, yet again. Did you guys like that cute Luke/Rory scene? In the next chapter I'm skipping a head a few months, Rory will find out if she's having a brother or sister and also will have a birthday of her own :) -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

*A few months later*

Rory had been wondered her whole life what having a mother would be like. Finding Lorelai had been the best thing to happen to her, but her mother waking her up at exactly 4:03 in the morning had not been something she'd expected. Rory had felt the bed sink down, and had opened her eyes to see Lorelai climbing in beside her.

"Hey birthday girl." Lorelai smiles, kissing Rory on the forehead. Rory gives a tired smile and moves over for her mother. Lorelai snuggle her daughter as Rory places her head on her shoulder.

"It's early." Rory whispers.

"Do you know why I'm here so early?" Lorelai asks her baby. Rory shakes her head against Lorelai. "Well, at this time exactly eleven years ago, I was in this exact position, but with a swollen belly and ankles. Rory, this is the time you came into the world."

"Really?" Rory asks, sounding a bit more awake, but still tired. "Wow."

"What do you think of your life so far?" Lorelai asks.

"It's pretty great now." Rory smiles. Lorelai smiles back and kisses Rory's head again.

"Ya know what I think? I think you're a pretty spectacular kid, and the best friend a girl could have." Lorelai tells her daughter. "I love you Rory, and I promise I will never miss another one of your birthdays."

"I love you too mom, but do you have to wake me up this early for the rest of birthdays?" Lorelai chuckles.

"Well, of course I do."

Luke wakes up a few hours later. He'd felt Lorelai leave the room, and knew she was going to her daughter. He pops his head in Rory's room to see the pair still sound asleep in Rory's twin bed. He leaves them a note, telling them to come to the diner for a special birthday breakfast. He wanted to give Rory and Lorelai the day together. He knew how hard this day used to be for Lorelai. Now that she had Rory back, he knew she'd want to spend the day spoiling her daughter to no end.

Around nine, Rory and Lorelai finally wake up. After getting Luke's not they hurry to get ready. Lorelai had a whole day planned for them, and she was thankful that Luke had been so understanding. He had helped Lorelai plan the whole day.

"Oh, Luke!" Lorelai calls when she and Rory enter the diner.

"Hey!" Luke grins, coming to greet them. He kisses Lorelai briefly and then pulls his daughter into a tight embrace. "Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, dad." Rory grins.

"What do you guys want for breakfast? The usual?" Luke asks. The two nod and Luke goes to put in their order. He returns moments later with their drinks.

"Wait!" Rory calls when Luke starts to walk away. "Aren't you eating with us?"

"Well, I think today is for you and your mom I'll see you at-" Lorelai cuts him off.

"Don't be silly, Luke. Join us." Lorelai assures.

Luke smiles and sits down with his favorite girls. He was glad they'd invited him to join. He didn't want to intrude, but he also wanted to see Rory. It was his first birthday with her as well. Luke couldn't imagine his life without his daughter now.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Luke asks the now eleven year old.

"Pretty good, aside from my crazy mother waking me up before the sun." Rory giggles. "But, I'm glad to be with you guys. This has been the best birthday yet and it's not even noon."

"It's just going to keep getting better." Lorelai informs. "First we're gonna go shopping and pick you out a birthday gift, then we're going to come home and watch a whole slew of musicals. And then we're going to come back here for your first ever kid birthday party, because those parties your grandparents threw you so don't count."

"Will there be a pinata?" Rory asks hopefully.

"Full of tons of stuff that will rot your teeth." Luke replies. Rory laughs again.

"This will be the best day ever!" Rory exclaims.

As promised, Rory and Lorelai shopped for hours. Rory had despised going shopping with Emily. It was always a task, and they never had fun. With her mother, however, Rory discovered anything could be fun, especially shopping. They walked the mall for hours, and Rory never grew bored. The laughed, and giggled, and tried on funny hats.

After finishing at the mall, and indulging on food court treats, the pair decide to head home. They had many films to catch Rory up. Just as the pair stand to leave, Rory spots her grandmother. As quickly as Rory tries to steer her mother away, she's are too late. Emily spots them.

"Rory!" Emily calls. Rory groans inside. "Rory!"

"Oh no." Lorelai sighs. "Think if we run we can make it to the door before she gets to us?"

Rory giggles. She knows her mother is mostly joking, but the offer is tempting. Rory really didn't want to run into her grandmother. It reminded the pre teen about all the time she'd been away from her mom, and it made the girl sad. She didn't want to be sad today.

"Hello." Emily smiles. "I know we haven't talked lately, I was giving you space, and then we went on a trip-"

"We're kind of in a hurry." Rory interrupts.

"Well, you have certainly been around your moth- never mind. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." Emily says. "If you'd like we could go pick out a present for you."

"No thanks, like I said, mom and I are really busy today." Rory replies shortly.

"Oh, hello Lorelai." Emily suddenly feels rather nervous. Her daughter's baby bump was staring her right in the face. She was going to miss out on this baby's whole life. "How are you?"

"Fine." Lorelai says. "Rory, honey, let's go."

"Wait, can, do you think we could talk?" Emily asks hopefully. "Please, Lorelai, just...I just want to talk."

"Uhm, I'll see if I have an opening next week. I'll...I'll call you."

Rory looks at her mother in surprise. She couldn't believe Lorelai had just agreed to see Emily willingly. She knows Lorelai was probably just trying to get them out of there, but still. Rory wondered if her mother knew what she'd even said.

Rory doesn't mention Emily for the rest of the day. Lorelai doesn't bring it up, so Rory decides to just enjoy her day, and enjoy it she did. Lorelai and Rory spent hours in front of the television. Rory felt much more educated in the art of on screen singing and dancing by the time they left for the diner.

Luke had gone all out. There were balloons and streamers hung all over the establishment. The elephant pinata was hung in the middle of the room in all its glory. Luke's was packed with people of the town. Rory had won the hearts of so many.

"Happy birthday, Rory!" Lane exclaims, giving her best friend a tight squeeze.

Lorelai grins, watching her daughter enjoy the rest of her birthday. She ate cake, opened gifts, and celebrated like a real kid. Lorelai had never been so happy to see someone smile. Luke comes and puts his arm around his wife.

"When should we give her our last gift?" Luke asks. Lorelai smiles up at him.

"When we get home." She decides. He smiles and leans down to kiss her.

"Mom, dad, come see this!" Rory calls.

The pair separate and walk over to see the card Rory is holding. They share a happy look. They had given her a great birthday, just as they hoped.

When they get home, Luke and Lorelai pull out the last gift they had for Rory. She'd already received many gifts from her parents, so she was a little confused. Lorelai sets the box in her daughter's lap before going on to explain.

"Now, this isn't exactly for you." Lorelai begins. "But, dad and I thought maybe you'd like to know if you're having a sister or a brother."

"Really!?" Rory exclaims excitedly. "Yes, of course I do!"

"Open the box." Luke encourages.

Rory smiles and pulls of the large yellow bow. Not even the box gave the gender away. Rory pulls away the white tissue paper. Luke and Lorelai smiled at each other before looking back to see their daughter's reaction.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory pulls out the white onesie...with a pink tutu attached. In large pink letters read _I love my big sister._ "It's a girl!"

"It is." Lorelai smiles, seeing how pleased her oldest child was by this news. "You're having a sister."

"Poor dad, you're the only boy!" Rory giggles turning to face her father.

"It's okay, all my girls have me wrapped right around their finger." Luke admits. "And I'm sure this little one's big sister and mommy will teach her how to give me puppy eyes, and I'll agree to anything."

Rory smiles up at her dad. He was a big softy, and Rory knew her puppy eyes really could get her anything. Teaching her little sister would be a breeze.

"Do you have names picked out yet?" Rory asks her mom and dad.

"Not yet." Lorelai replies.

"And, we're open to suggestions." Luke adds. "We want you to help us pick out what we name your sister."

"I know lots of names from books!" Rory grins.

"Well, you think of some and let us know." Lorelai replies. "How about all of us pick three names, and we'll look over them together."

Two days later the family of three gathered in the kitchen with lists of names in their hands. It had been much harder than any of them thought to narrow the names down to three. Rory had simply picked two of her favorite book characters, and one special name Luke had gone with family names, and Lorelai the exact opposite. She attempted to pick names of none of her known relatives.

"Okay, Rory, you go first." Luke suggests.

"Well, I put a lot of thought into this." Rory begins. "And I have narrowed it down to Anne-with an E,-after Anne of Green Gables, Josephine from Little Women, which is the best book ever because dad gave it to me, and Victoria, because I think my sister should share a name with mommy."

"Those are all great names,Ror." Luke smiles. "Lorelai, would you like to go next?"

"Alright." The expectant mother replies with a smile. "I picked Annabelle, because I remember you saying it's your mother's name, Luke. I also picked Daisy, because I have always like the name, and lastly I chose Claire, I'm not sure why, I just thought it was pretty."

"Well," Luke smiles, "I also chose Annabelle, after my mother. I also picked Lillian after my father's sister and Victoria, because it's your middle name, I guess Rory and I think a like."

"Lots of good choices." Lorelai observes. "How do we pick?"

"What if we all wrote down our favorite first and middle name?" Rory suggests. "We'll go from there."

They all write down their answers and hand them to Rory. Rory reads them all and smiles to herself. Once she's finished looking she looks up at her awaiting parents.

"It's unanimous." Rory tells them. "My sister's name is Annabelle Victoria."

They had spent a few days in happiness before Lorelai realizes she had never called her mother. She didn't really care, but she felt a little bad. Her mother looked so sad in the mall, and even if she didn't deserve it, Lorelai felt pity for the woman who had raised her. Lorelai decides she better just get it over with and sets a meeting with her mother for lunch.

"Lorelai, thanks for meeting me." Emily smiles when she walks in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright." Lorelai replies sitting down. "A little tired, but I guess that's all apart of this."

"Well, you're over halfway there." Emily comments.

"Look, uhm, I just, why did you want to meet?" Lorelai has to ask. "It's been months, and I'd understand if it was Rory, but you asked to meet me."

"Lorelai, you are my daughter, and I know I have made many mistakes, but...I want another chance." Emily says softly. "Please, Lorelai."

"I...I don't know if I can." Lorelai whispers.

"Why not?" Emily asks. "Tell me, and maybe we can fix it!"

"I...sometimes I have dreams….about the baby. I'm holding her, and then….you come and take her away from me." Lorelai replies tearfully. "Just like you did with Rory."

Emily looks at her daughter's broken face, and realizes the damage she's done. The things she did she could never make up for. The thought hits her like a ton of bricks. She had caused her daughter so much heartache.

"Oh, Lorelai." Emily gasps. "I can never apologize enough, but I...I want to redeem myself to you. We can do it your way, but please just give me a chance to try."

"O...okay." Lorelai cries. "But you have to be nicer to Luke too. I love him, and he is a very good man and father."

"I will." Emily agrees quickly.

"We...uhm...we name the baby." Lorelai replies. "Our daughter, her name is Annabelle Victoria, but we're going to call her Annie. Annabelle was Luke's mother and when Luke asked Rory if she wanted him to be her father she asked him if it would be like in _Annie._ "

"That's a beautiful name." Emily smiles. She reaches and takes her daughter's hand. "Thank you Lorelai.

Lorelai nods, hoping her mother wouldn't disappoint her again.

 **A/N So, I decided to give Emily a heart. Not sure if it will last, but we shall see. Also I hope you guys enjoyed this and the baby name! It won't be long until we meet Baby Danes :) -Kaila**


End file.
